Nalu Fluff Week 2016
by SleepinBeautyK
Summary: Each day will be a new one-shot going with the prompt for that day.
1. Chapter 1: Flowers

**So I had no idea that is was Nalu Fluff week so of course all of the days prompts are going to be late. They are just going to be one shots most likely and most likely between both of their point of views and no normal point of view.**

 **If you see bold that just means that the point of view has changed or setting.**

 _Italics is inner thoughts of whoever's point of view it is._

"" obviously someone is talking

() this is if a character is doing something at that moment.

[ ] me talking in the story

If you see that little gray line that goes across the whole sheet that's called a horizontal line and that's me breaking the paragraphs apart also will always be used when i switch whose point of view it is or if I'm giving my hellos and goodbyes.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV:**

I have always loved the look of flowers especially that one time when Natsu decided to pull the rainbow tree out and send it on down the canal. (sighing from the precious memory) the only problem is that most flowers i have an allergic reaction to. _An allergic reaction Lucy your nose becomes a tomato while your throat looks like you swallowed a golf ball! And don't get me started on your eyes._ As i put up my hair in a long ponytail grabbing a red ribbon to match with my red shorts and black bejeweled top. Grabbing the beige knee socks to blend with my high brown boots. I tug on the belt that holds my life in its hands and clasping it around the red jean shorts. Glancing out the mirror before i hear the on time hit of a face on my window. "Luce you in here?" _I wonder who that could be…. Not! You think that after the hundred times i have told him to use a door that it would click but apparently he has a really thick skull._ I just had happened to be grabbing the key to my apartment but just within my digits' reach is a hard covered book. _Oh this is going to be good._ Grabbing it and listening patiently for Natsu's feet to walk near the hallway to exit my apartment I final throw my book hitting his nose before it slides down his face towards the floor. "Ouch Luce that really hurt." Natsu pouting while his hand rubbed his nose in hope of making the pain go away. [ if you all don't know that reference it's going to be a sad day and I'm kinda going to feel old since that was a big thing when i was in elementary school.] "Serves you right Natsu you know how much i hate you going through my window why don't you use the door for once?" feeling my voice rising not noticing that he was leaning away from me. "Well I don't like going through doors." the whine in his voice hardly able to miss. "Natsu you always barge through the doors at the guild so i really don't see the problem with you using the door here." mentally giving my brain a headache; it's not that I don't like Natsu coming to visit me. He is my best friend and partner for a reason but sometimes i do need a little break from the dragon slayer. "Yeah well anyway Luce Happy went to go on a mission with Wendy, Charle, and Erza." probably to go get sweets it's amazing that Erza has no cavities, "And Gray went on a request with Juvia so looks like it's just the two of us today." My brows go together in confusion, "What do you mean the two of us today? Aren't we going to the guild?" Natsu shakes his head side to side before grabbing my hand and tugging me out of my window. "Wait Natsu why aren't we going to the guild today?" the fear in my voice coming out making the sound of my voice squeak like a mouse. "I have something that i want to show you something can't really do it if we go to the guild." the grip he had on my hand changes a little too were his fingers are wrapped around mine. To those that passed us on our way they gave small smiles mentioning something about young love.

* * *

 **Near an opening in a forest. Still Lucy's POV:**

"Natsu where are you taking me?" all the walking and being half dragged for a quarter of it my feet were killing me. "You'll see. Oh wait Luce." turning towards me and stopping where i could finally catch up with him, "You have to close your eyes." "Why?" my questioning look making him groan a little from having to explain to me. "It's a surprise Luce. Common where's your sense of adventure?" the smile that showed me his fangs as I had seen when he first brought me to Fairy Tail crushed my doubts I had. "Alright." doing as asked closing my eyes. "Don't peak Luce." he takes hold of my right hand with my emblem on, he's always been doing this since we both saw my future self-die, kind of wonder how she is doing now. All I can hear and feel is Natsu gently pulling me along till I no longer feel his calloused hands. "Natsu?" the uncertainty creeping back into my voice. "Ok Luce now you can open your eyes." hearing him right behind me i hesitantly open my eyes to find the one thing i didn't want to find a bunch of sunflowers in the plain. _Well crap._

* * *

 **Natsu's POV:**

I had found this place a while back on one of those rare occasions where I get angry at Happy. Something about the yellow flowers with the brown orbs reminded me of Luce. so of course this day I made sure to buy all of the sweets at the local bakery that way Erza would have to go on a request to go get some from a nearby town, I also might have mentioned to her to offer Wendy and Charle to go with her since they would be fully able to do that on their own if need be. And I might have saw the request that had asked for a water mage and ice mage bringing it to Juvia's attention mentioning how I knew Gray needed some extra cash. _Haha not._ I mean don't get me wrong I love my team yes even Gray although it's very slim as in it's hardly there. But i didn't want them to interrupt or go crazy. _I gotta make sure that people still see me as a dense idiot that couldn't possibly understand the feeling of love. Yeah I maybe dense but not that dense._ Truth is I've loved Lucy ever since that day she used a potion that made her invisible and were the rest of the guild didn't remember her until I mentioned it to Happy. I don't know why but when one of the guys mentioned about soul mates being able to break whatever potion or curse through love it kinda just clicked. I mean it made sense how when I first met Lucy she was the only one to break from that idiot's charm magic. Also why Gajeel after Phantom Lord never bothered trying to go near her again. Then the whole Edolas thing happened with the EdoLucy and the whole guy saying that Luce was going to be executed. Don't get me started when Minerva decided to do that stuff to Lucy out of spite at the GMG.

Hearing nothing out of Lucy's mouth snapped me out of my inner thoughts when I notice she hadn't moved since I had told her she could open her eyes. "Yo Luce," slowly walking around her but she quickly turned her head the opposite way blocking her view from me. "Natsu can we please go do something else." her voice was muffled and sounded weird. Like as in sounded like Happy when he ate too much fish in one sitting weird. _Never again will I let my bud have fifteen fish in a row._ Shivering at the mere thought of it. "Luce what's the matter? I thought you would like this?" I could hear my voice go hoarse at the slight chance that she didn't want anything to do with her. "Natsu I do like this and appreciate the thought but I can't stay here." there it is again that sound in her voice but with something new the scent of salt in the air. "Lucy why are you crying?" trying to once again look at her face but this time she had her hands covering them. "Natsu promise you won't laugh or freak out." why would I freak out or laugh? Telling her this she just yells through her hands for me to promise in which I hesitantly agree too. She slowly brings her hands down… it takes all of my power to not laugh. Kept telling myself it's not funny and she has never laughed at you with your motion sickness. Lucy looked like she had a bad makeup day. Her eyes being red and blotchy while tears slid down her face. Her nose being as pink as my hair and runny while her throat looks like she had swallowed a pool ball. "Luce what happened?" gently pushing hair out of her face that had come out of her ponytail from all the swishing of her head. "Natsu I'm allergic to a lot of different flowers one of them just happens to be sunflowers." her voice sounded just as horrible as I look when the train will start moving. As if sensing my unasked question, she continues on looking anywhere but at me or the flowers. "The rainbow blossoms happen to be one of the few flowers I'm not allergic to." takes a deep breath before continuing on, "Natsu I have to go home and gets some meds." I just nodded in response picking her up the usual way I do before running back to her apartment.

When we reach her apartment I gently lay her down on the couch her facial expression softly showering her thanks. "Where do you keep the meds?" looking around for them like they would be right in front of me. Lucy looks over my head towards the kitchen slowly lifting an arm, "they are in the cabinet above the sink." I make my way over to where she pointed grabbing a cup that had water already in it. As I grab the pills reading what little I could while my other hand dumps the semi old water down the drain. Because of Lucy's age she should have one tablet to start off. Filling up the cup with water I hastily but safely bring the water and tablet to Lucy. She slowly sits up taking the tablet out of my hands popping it in her mouth and washing it down with water. "Natsu I think I need to go take a nap." offering my hand towards her pulling her up making it where she leans on me for support. As we finally reached her room I gently pick her up again slowly remove the comforter and sheet placing her down before tucking her in. I started to move away but I felt her small hands grab mine tugging even though it does no effect. "Natsu can you please stay with me?" slowing turning towards her to see she was looking anywhere but at me. Before I could tell my right hand to stop it moved up to pull her face up. Feeling my back push me towards her until my lips connected with hers. it was short and sweet before I broke the contact and simple whispered, "Always Luce."

* * *

 **Yeah first day done now if only the wifi at my school would quit being a jerk and let me upload. Hoped you enjoyed the story I might make this a mature rating due to one of the days being a pregnancy. I guess you all will find out soon enough I already started on the second day and thanks to all that have given some of my other stories a review really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Starlight

_**Hey Lovelies it's me. As you probably found out when i did the flowers one-shot all of these are late but hey better late than never. I actually liked the prompt choices they have. Specifically starry date, festival, and pregnancy. Just for all of you to know this one unlike flowers were it was mainly in Lucy's POV (although looking back it had a lot of Natsu's) is going to be mainly in Natsu's POV. So exciting and i apologize in advance because i kind of made him a little more dense than usual also in the first paragraph i feel like he is acting more like Gray than his usual cheerful energetic self. Also i did do a little change from how i usually write or i guess type my stories if i'm talking in the story then not only will it be in bold but also italic and will have prentices around it also if this symbol : is in it it's like a little side note of my inner thoughts. Again if there is that small line which is called a horizontal line that's me breaking apart the paragraph most likely.**_

* * *

 **Natsu's POV a few weeks after:**

Let's just say that Luce and I are official a couple. You know when you start dating and where everything is still up for debate on whether the two of us are officially a couple or not. At least that's what the guys say. I personally had always thought that we would end up as more than friends. Don't get me wrong i would have been happy if Luce had told me she wasn't interested or that she liked someone else, i would have even i guess been okay if she was interested in Popsicle. And Luce and I would show some affection towards each other but nothing like kissing on the lips or this thing that Loke says is "making out"... I have no idea what that is. Getting a little ahead of myself i should probably tell you when we finally became a couple. Well it all began on our way towards the guild.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV: the day it all happened walking to Lucy's.**

 _I wonder if Mira started making the fire chicken? Or she could be making sure she has enough fire whiskey? OOOOO or it could both of them! Both is good._ All these thoughts ran in my head as i'm walking down the familiar path to Lucy's. As i see the tree that is just far enough where you can jump from the branch onto the window sill outside of her bedroom. She always complains about me going through this door but honestly why bother walk up the steps and deal with her landlady along with any of her neighbors, when i can climb up a tree and go through the window. As Mira says hit two heads with one stone…. Or is it one head with two stones? _**(just so you know it's the saying of two birds with one stone but i figured this would be better for Natsu's dense personality :even though i think he is pretty smart which you can see that post on tumblr link will be at the bottom:)**_ Shrugging away the thought i just climb up the tree and jump through the open window. _Huh? Weird usually Lucy has the window locked._ As I finally get off the window sill and onto the little rug she has in front of her bed a shoe hit my face. _Well i know what's coming next._ "Natsu why don't you use the door for once?" Lucy walking up towards me only to bend and grab the shoe on the floor. Her usual questions that she asks every time i come here almost always gets ignored but when a shoe hits you on the nose then it definitely is not the first thing on your mind. "Luce why did you hit me? Shouldn't you know by now that I'm always going to come through your window just like that one character from that book you tried to tell me about." although i couldn't really understand her cause she was crying over it. "Do you mean Romeo from _Romeo and Juliet_?" her eyebrows were pulled downwards to show that she was seriously questioning if that's what i was talking about. "Is he the one that kill some dude and then puts a dagger in his stomach?" Lucy slowly nodded her head, "Oh then yeah that dude!" _Although why would Romeo do that is beyond me might have to ask Romeo about that when we head to the guild? Wait the Romeo isn't the same Romeo in our guild right because I want him to date Wendy._ _**Hehe i try to get him to have some sort of ship he is routing for like in the manga where he mentions to Gray about Juvia and how we all were thinking about how he ships them.**_ "Natsu… Natsu… Natsu!" adding a finger snapping in front of my face so i come out of my little daze. Looking down to Lucy who is just close enough where i could give her a kiss but even though we have been on a few dates we haven't made anything offical. "So Luce you ready for the best date ever!" my grin showing she had no idea what i had in store for us tonight. Lucy looks at me with a small smirk, "Natsu you say that about every date what makes this one the best?" Returning the smirk before shaking my head, "Nope I'm not telling you it's a surprise." "Natsu can't you at least tell me like if i should be wearing comfortable clothes or not? Or even a hint?" it's so cute when Lucy whines like that. "Yes on comfortable clothes and doesn't that count as a hint?" looking at Lucy with an even bigger smirk knowing that i was right. Luce knew it too crossing her arms over her chest before turning away. "Are we going to the guild?" Lucy walking over to her desk where she usually writes. "Yep. As soon as i finish this chapter for Levy." I followed behind her.

Once Lucy sat down pulling out some paper and a pen, i softly pulled her head up to give her a quick kiss on her forehead before i jumped on her bed, watching her face slowly turn pink before looking at the paper and started working. After an hour later Lucy finally finished for now and we went on our way to the guild.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV: at the guild hall.**

"We're home!" scrunching my face due to Natsu's yelling, "Mira usual." Mira nods before heading towards the kitchen to make his food. As we walked towards the bar Happy pops out of nowhere telling Natsu about how he was going on a mission with Wendy, Charle, and Erza and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Levy and Gajeel were already at the bar, taking the seat to the right of Levy looking over her shoulder to see what book she decided to start reading while Natsu takes the seat next to me. Levy finally looks up just enough for Mira to place her tea in front of her. "Oh hey Lu-chan. Did you update your book?" _Crap I forgot to put the new chapter in my bag._ "Sorry Levy I accidently left it at home but I'll add the next chapter with it." satisfied with me Levy turn to Gajeel to mention something to him while i asked Mira for a decaf earl grey tea. "I still don't understand why you want to drink Gray." turning to look at Natsu who had just gotten his chicken. I rolled my eyes at the sight before me Natsu stuffing his face with the meat meanwhile he still doesn't understand that it's the name of the tea. "Natsu not Gray g-r-e-y the color and like i have told you before it's the name of the tea." sipping on my tea while Natsu orders another plate full of food. "Bye Lu-chan." turning towards Levy who jumps off the bar stool while Gajeel slowly gets up. "Where are you guys going?" the hint of evilness could be heard a mile away. It wasn't hard to know that Gajeel and Levy had feelings for each other even if neither refused to admit it. "Gajeel, Lily, and i are going on a mission to find some rare fruit. It said that if you eat it then you will be healthy for the rest of your life. And the person that requested it needs it for their daughter who is really sick." Gajeel the whole time i could tell was getting more fidgety because once Levy explained the mission to me he just picked her up and placed her on his right shoulder. "Shrimp quit yapping and let's get going." giving a grunt towards me before he whistles to Lily that it's time to leave. Natsu finally finished his food and just when he was about to probably call for a third Gray came in followed shortly by Juvia. "I'll be back." Natsu smiling his usual prank smile before he goes after his victim. Mira just finished her rounds before she came by to grab Natsu's dirty dishes. "So Lucy anything special happening soon…. Like for example a wedding?" the hearts in Mira's eyes almost looked like they were about to burst out of her fantasies. "First of all Natsu and i haven't made anything official so no to the wedding, secondly aren't we a little young to get married, and thirdly even if we weren't I doubt that Natsu really knows anything about a wedding." counting them off on my finger before looking up at Mira who came behind the bar and started cleaning a bar glass. "Well technically when it comes to true love it doesn't matter how old you are, you of all people should know that Lucy since you're a writer." putting the glass on a spot on the countertop before continuing, "Also it may surprise you but Natsu does know somethings about weddings. And i heard through a little birdy that you two are going on a date tonight." I sip my drink while she's looking at me with pleading eyes wanting to know every little detail about what's supposed to happen tonight. Finally placing my drink down i give in to her request, "Mira he won't tell me anything about the date other than i need to wear comfortable clothing. I mean i'm guessing that we might be going on a walk around Magnolia… but i don't really know with Natsu." which was true the first date he had decided to take me to a place that had a fighting contest which of course Natsu wanted to join and he yes won the contest. The plus side was that he twirled me around after he won and all the girls that were gazing at him dreamily well let's just say they dropped that dreamy gaze. Afterwards though we did go to a nice place to eat so in the end i had liked the date anyway. "Lucy?" I snapped out of the little memory to see Mira looking at me before gazing at the clock on the bar. It was already late as it Natsu told me that he was coming around 5:30 to pick me up that gave me three hours to get ready and i don't even know what i'm going to wear. "I gotta go get ready I'll let you know how goes on girl's night." _Hehe which is fine with me since this time it's my turn to decide what we do for girl's night._ Every since the Grand Magic Games the girls of Fairy Tail have decided to have girl's night which is awesome except when Cona got to choose what we did that was not so awesome.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV:**

I watched Lucy say her goodbyes before leaving through the guild hall which is weird cause she has three more hours before i go and pick her up. Although that gives me time to make sure that the date is perfect. I walk towards Mira who was talking to Laxus before writing some mission into the book for missions. Her waving goodbye to the Thunder Legion before her eyes settle on me. "Hey Natsu I heard you and Lucy were going on a date tonight but you haven't told Luce were you all are going care to tell me?" giving me that sinister smile, i swear there is a reason why i always do what she wants me to do. "You have to promise Mira that you won't tell anyone." looking around making sure no one was listening before looking at Mira who nodded her head. "I was planning on taking her to this opening that a little bit away from my house." Mira perked up leaning over the counter, "Like a picnic." "Um sorta i was really planning on doing star gazing with her. She always talks to me about teaching me the constellations and i don't know figured she would like that more than finding a restaurant." what? I listen very intently when i want to please Luce there is a reason why i want to date her you know. _That and i can beat Gray and Gajeel on having a girlfriend before they do! Like i said hit two heads with a punch…. Wait what? That makes no sense, Mira why did you tell me this saying?_ "Mira though could it be possible for you to make us some food for a picnic?" pleading with my eyes that looks like Happy when he desperately wants fish. "Of course Natsu i will do whatever I can to make it were you two have babies!" _Babies? Why would we have babies? Oh wait never mind. Wait a minute, Mira we are way too young to have any right now._

(later on that day at Lucy's)

I know that Lucy is going to have a heart attack seeing as I'm walking up to her door. Carrying a picnic basket and a navy blue blanket I hesitate before i quickly knock on her door. "Who is it?" i could still hear Lucy walking around probably putting on her last minutes things before our date. "Luce, you ready to go?" the slight fear in my voice was creeping up making it were a cough a little to get my confidence back. I hear walk towards the door quickly unlocking it. Once i see her i have to take a breath in. She wore a lite pink sundress with a cream colored shawl hanging around her shoulders. "Natsu? Did Gray hit your head a little hard after i had left?" her brows are so cute being pulled together and her face looking a little bewildered. "No why would you assume that?" cocking my head looking at her a little bit weird. "Natsu you have never used the front door… you've always have used the window for everything."Oh well figured I should use your door at one point." flustering and feeling the pink coming up in my cheeks before continuing, "You look pretty Luce." I slowly bend my head towards my scarf while she stutters a thank you before asking where we were going? "Right," grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her apartment, "Let's go."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV: passing Natsu's house**

Natsu leading the way still holding my hand. I gave up on trying to figure out what we were doing because he wouldn't answer any of my questions. We started having a light conversation about just about everything while in the back of my mind i was narrowing down what we would be doing. _He has a basket, which from the smell holds food, and a blanket so I'm guessing that we're having a picnic. But in the dark? Maybe he is going to use his magic to light his hands on fire? Or maybe he already has candles lite up around where we would be having our picnic? No wait i don't see any lights._ "Luce we're here!" the excitement in his eyes and being shown from his grin just melted my heart. Looking around seeing nothing but an opening in a forest behind us you could faintly see the outline of Natsu and Happy's house in the distance. "Natsu why are we here?" the sun setting in the west and he smiles before pointing up towards the sky. I slowly lift my head and i see the first stars of the night. "Oh my gosh." Natsu had placed the blanket on the floor a little close to the center of the clearing placing the picnic down in the center. I walk towards him who had sat down and opened the picnic basket reading something before quickly liting his hand on fire burning it away a look of disgust on his face. "Natsu you ok?" he looks up at me before looking at the left over ashes in his hands. "Yeah Mira helped pack our dinner and she left a… well an interesting note." _ah leave it to Mira to make even Natsu squeamish._ I sit next to him and gaze at the stars while he pulls the rest of the food out of the basket. There was a little bit of everything in there even containers holding some of the drinks that we like. "Wow Mira really over did herself this time." Natsu opened a container that low and behold it had fire chicken. "Yes," bellowing in the wind, "Thanks Mira!" digging i could only laugh at him being amused by just that. "Natsu how did you find this place?" looking around once more before grabbing one of Mira sandwiches. "Uh.. Happy actually found it. One day he was upset about something that happened at the guild and he came here." gotta make sure to thank Happy the next time i see him.

Once we finished all of our food we layed on the blanket side by side looking at the stars. I would point out some of the constellations and give a little story. But one constellation stood out above the rest; it was Aquarius' constellation. I could feel the tears start to pool in my eyes. I really did try to hide them from Natsu and not cry but a few tears shed. Turning towards me i could feel Natsu's gaze on me; before he could bring up the question i knew he was bound to ask i open my mouth answering while pointing to Aquarius. "That's Aquarius' constellation… sorry i don't mean to ruin the moment." i feel a shift before i realize that Natsu pulled me onto his chest hugging me. "It's ok Luce. I'm sure Aquarius wishes she could be with you too." i laugh a little at that Aquarius wasn't the sweetest spirit out there. "I know she doesn't show it but I can smell it." Natsu looking up at her constellation before turning his head to look down at me. Softly i whispered with tears still in my eyes, "How do you know?" Natsu gives me his usual smile that makes me want to smile in return. "Because Luce who wouldn't want to be with you." my eyes widen by his small but pure statement, beckoning someone to come out from the bushes and say otherwise. Before i could even process i just leaned up and kissed him. It was soft and short once i broke away my blush seeping into my cheeks it took a second before Natsu pulled me back for another one.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV: back to the present time**

Yeah so know we are basically inseparable. But that's fine by me because everything about Luce makes me happy even when she is really angry at me.

"Natsu. Let's get going we've got a mission to get too." opening my eyes I look up to see Lucy looking down at me with the smile that brightens my day. I give her a smile in return. "Yeah."

* * *

 _ **And scene. Ah that was fun typing sorry it took a little longer i was trying to have it actually sound good. Anyway the next one will be cuddling and will be a modern day type of story. (Honestly have no idea what i'm going to do for it) oh well.**_

 _ **Here is the link for my tumblr profile this is my account specifically for anime. blog/dancingthruanime1atatime**_

 _ **Until next time Lovelies,**_

 _ **Kayla**_


	3. Chapter 3: Cuddling

_**Hi Lovelies, So this story will be set when Natsu and Lucy meet again after a year but with like a little different ending. I'm thinking about having a story out of the prompts for the fluff week to have the Edolis versions of Natsu and Lucy instead of the ones we know like the back of our hand. Let me know what you think (although i should probably work on the stories that i have already started) anyway you know how i run things in this place my recent story on fanfiction that i highly recommend reading is Achluophobia by**_ **vintage-misery49** _ **. It kind of reminds me of the X-files because Scully looks at dead bodies and both Mulder and Scully are agents of the FBI. But in this story Natsu is an agent and Lucy is a forensic anthropologist at a local museum. Alright (crack knuckles) time to start this thing.**_

* * *

I've grown up never receiving hugs or what Asuka would say cuddles. Sure, I had hugs while my mother was still alive but after she had passed hugs and cuddling was thrown out like the dead roses on my mother's grave. Once though I met Natsu that all changed. Now I can hardly imagine my life without having hugs and cuddles. But once again the rug was pulled from underneath me in the form of a letter. Well _almost a decent_ letter. But the message was clear, Natsu and Happy were leaving and who knows when they will be back. Shortly after i got the start of my depression more sad news followed Fairy Tail disbanded. So for a whole year i lost the feeling of cuddling. I kept reminding myself, _It could be worse Lucy._

During that year I tried desperately trying to find everyone by working at _Sorcerer's Weekly_ only one problem none of my resources would give me a clue as to where Natsu and Happy could be. So once the Grand Magic Games came into place and I was asked to help record the tournaments, i heartily agreed. Thinking that it could help freshen my mind give a clean state for when I went back to look for them. Turns out Fate had another idea. Feeling the heat radiate off of the stranger in the middle of the arena something inside of me told me that all my troubles will blow away. Maybe though that was the feel of Happy calling my name. "Happy!" turning towards the person in the arena before seeing his hood being pulled away from his head. Showing his pink hair I could feel a smile slowly forming on my lips especially when I heard Natsu say my name. Problem is I don't know how to act around the two of them now. A lot of their personality hasn't changed but still a year has passed and things aren't the same. Natsu is just acting like nothing has happened like everything is alright but it's not.

" _How could the gramps do that?"_

" _Why didn't Laxus take his place?"_

At one point Natsu claims on reason why we shouldn't have disbanded the guild got to me. "Natsu you don't get a say on the matter." loud enough were both Happy and Natsu stop talking, "You didn't think about the guild when you had decided to leave… Did you?" at this Happy's ears drooped down while Natsu is just looking at me in astonishment. Yeah i guess a year does change people even if they don't want it. But still Natsu and Happy didn't know about the guild disbanding so I can't fully blame them. That's why i told them to forget about it and that it was in the past. But still….

* * *

Lucy has been acting really strange. Like stranger than normal. It pained me though to see in her eyes that she had been lonely since Happy and I have been gone. I try to act like nothing happened, like I am still the same Natsu as when I left. The problem is I'm not, some point in the middle of our training something clicked where I needed to return to Luce. something deep inside of me. I would like to think that it was Igneel, but he's gone. So after he went away so did i. Hopefully Lucy will somehow forgive me.

After we reached Lucy's place and played a few rounds _still can't believe Lucy won every round._ Laying on the couch looking at the ceiling counting the minutes going by. The idea of Fairy Tail disbanding settled in. I could tell that Happy thought of the same thing hence why I tried to think of something new to cheer us up. Well one thing led to another Happy pulling out the markers and stealthy walking into Lucy's room. Happy offered me to go first and talked about getting a fish from the fridge, so I left him alone holding a black marker in my hand. I made my way to Lucy before stopping and standing still. Lucy's eyes were open. _Oh shit… i'm in deep trouble._

"Natsu what are you doing?" her left eyebrow rose up when she finally took in all that happened. 1) I was in her room which she told us not to be in.

2) i had a marker in my hand.

And 3) i didn't have a shirt on. Although why this is a problem I don't really know.

Throwing the marker over my shoulder hoping no _praying_ she doesn't notice. "Natsu," rising to where she was sitting in her bed rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hand. It made it look cute. "What are you doing in my room? I thought I told you and Happy not to come in my room." Of course this is when it get's worse and Happy comes in with a fish in his hands. "Yo Natsu did you do…" all became quiet when Happy saw Lucy. Before she could mention anything happy flies out of the window… _traitor._ I look back to Lucy is up in my personal space. "Natsu why are you in my room?" her voice getting louder. "Um well I wanted to talk to you but if you're tired then we could talk about it another time." trying to leave before anything else happens. I feel hands clasps around my wrist my eyes widening just a smig before turning back to Lucy. "Natsu what do you want to talk about?" her once loud voice gone while her head is looking down at her fingers that were still grasped around my wrist. "Uh well I realized that today we only talked about what Happy and I did and not what you've done in the past year." trying to change the subject or the mood. Didn't work. "Natsu what is this to you?" she was still looking down but I could smell the tears forming. "What do you mean?" i know Gray would mention later how much of an idiot i am but I was trying desperately to keep away from what happened in the park. "Natsu you were gone for a year. You left a note that said that you were leaving without leaving anything else like how to contact you , where you were going, how long you would have been gone. And Yet You Show Up After A Year And Try To Act Like EVERYTHING'S NORMAL!" her eyes were staring up at me, tears leaving her face, and her huffing for air. I didn't even noticed that I had leaned back a little bit till i notice her face was really close to my own. "Luce I never meant to leave you that type of note." looking at her guilty hoping she could see it. "Then why Natsu? Why did you do it? Heck why didn't you take me with you?" the tears starting to slide down her face I wanted to reach out and glide them away but I knew she wasn't ready for that. _Why didn't I take my best friend with me? Well it something so stupid but at the time when I had made that decision I had thought it was a good idea._ "Luce please understand I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything like that. I also thought that the guild would still be around when I had came back… i thought you would have had our friends around." looking down to my feet at the floor knowing she was still angry and I probably would never be able to repay her. "Yeah well you thought wrong." her turning away sending me the notification that she didn't want me near but I just couldn't help myself. I hugged her just like she had done when the Eclipse gate shattered. "Lucy I never meant to do this," my voice barely a whisper but i knew she had heard me, "I didn't leave all those details because I didn't really know myself were I would be going or how long i would be gone." Lucy had stiffened a little bit before mumbling in response, "Why didn't you take me with you?" Sighing before I tried to explain myself. "Luce I left because I watched my dad die." i waited a few seconds for it to sink in before I could feel Lucy turn around in my arms looking up at me placing her hands around my back to finally return the hug. "I'm sorry." her whispering in my ear feeling the hair on my neck rising due to her effect on me. "I realize during all the things that had happened that I wasn't nearly as strong as I should've been. So i thought it would be better if I went and trained. I was originally going to leave Happy but when i told him about him staying with you to keep you company he said he wanted to go with me." _I should've told Happy to stay with you Luce._

Lucy slowly pulled away from the embrace that we had held for a few minutes before continuing. "Natsu did you know that I lost Aquarius then as well. I needed you more than ever and you just left me with a note. You should have waited for me to come home." i was quick to interrupt her, "Luce i thought you were going to try to stop us if i told you about it." the smell off of Lucy changed through that remark snapping at me, "Natsu you are my best friend. I wouldn't have stopped you, damn it i would have gone with you." my eyes widen at that _she would have gone with me? But why?_ "Natsu I thought I told you when we were on Tenrou Island, but apparently you didn't hear me. So i'll say it again one last time it's more fun when we are together Natsu." I look at her for a few minutes before pulling her back in our little embrace softly where only we could hear. "Ok."

Something happened between us that night. I stayed with her the rest of the night us talking about anything but me being gone for a whole year. Before we fell asleep I could faintly see a red line hooked around my pinkie, following the red what looked like string it connected with Lucy's right pinkie. The last thing before I completely closed my eyes was too feel the muscles in my face move to form a smile and Lucy smiling back before cuddling closer to me.

* * *

 _ **Another day of this really late week done. Hopefully you like it and I will start working on the next day which is a festival. I have an idea but I guess you'll have to stay tune to find out.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Wine N Dine

_**Hi Lovelies, Kayla here. I'm going to start on this story. It's a modern day FL style as Magnolia at Disney's Wine and Dine festival. Natsu's team with some others go just for a fun time but sometimes alcohol gets in the way. My weekly obsession right now is any Halloween music specifically the Glee version of Thriller (For those that want to know I don't watch the show) and for Fanfiction Red Card is one i highly recommend you all read it's a soccer version of Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth and it's mainly a Natsu and Lucy pairing and it's really good. Thanks for all that have added these one-shots to their favorites… however I could really use some feedback or reviews on my stories. I know that's asking a lot but it helps me understand the views of you Lovelies and see some things that you all liked or didn't. Also this is like were the more M due to drinking, choice of language, and some violence.**_

* * *

After weeks of doing nothing but work after work at Fairy Tail with our team it was more than refreshing to hear Erza mentioning us going to the Wine and Dine festival this Saturday. They even made commendations were Happy and Charla could come with us. And unlike in the past were you would pay for a ticket to get in the park and then pay an extra fee to do the festival, now it's just you buy a ticket and it counts for both. _Thank god cause I don't think I would be able to pay for groceries this week if I had to pay for both._ All of us decided we would meet at the cafe that is next to Fairy Tail at eleven. "Hey Luce," i turned my head to see Natsu coming through my bedroom window Happy being perched on his shoulder with a bag on the other, "Happy and I are going to stay the night." stopping my usual writing at my desk I turned fully towards my uninvited visitor with a scowl coming across my face. "Natsu you have your own house that you can be sleeping in and you can't just invite yourself into my house like it's yours." knowing fully well that he doesn't really care and he will just do what he wants, so there really is no point in me wasting my breath but for some reason I just always have to tell him. "Come on Luce we both know that your house is closer to the cafe and need i remind you that your bed is the softest thing on the planet." sighing i mumble a quick fine in which Natsu gives a big whoop before jumping on my bed.

"Come on Natsu we have to get going!" running around my room putting last minute items in my backpack for today. Glancing at the clock next to my bed, seeing that we had exactly seven minutes to get there, if we are going to be on time anyway. "Natsu.." walking towards the bed where Natsu was still sleeping pushing on his shoulder a few times before continuing, "Natsu get off your lazy butt and let's go!" even though I know Natsu is awake he still has his eyes closed. "Five more minutes." mumbling before turning away from me. Happy was already up and eating a piece of fish but I knew nothing was going to get Natsu up if I didn't bring his rival into this. "Natsu what happens if we get there and Gray is already there." at this he one eye snapped open looking up at me with intense. _Got you now Spice boy._ "If Gray gets there first then he's probably never going to let you live it down." _probably not true I mean usually Natsu is there before Gray even though Gray lives way closer to the cafe than either of us._ Looking down at Natsu seeing both of his eyes now on me. "I bet he's already there telling everyone how much of a sissy…." I couldn't even finish my statement before he hopped out of bed and grabbed his backpack, Happy, and myself before jumping out of the window racing towards the cafe.

After he practically dragged me there we found Erza, Wendy, and Charla sitting in a booth near a window with a view of Magnolia looking at the menu. Erza perked up a little once she saw the three of us coming towards them. "You finally decided to grace us with your presence?" her left eyebrow rising to become hidden behind her red hair. Natsu had slid next to Wendy making it were I was on the end next to Natsu holding Happy in my arms. "Luce took too long." _that little fibber… although technically Lucy he is taller than you, but still._ Before i could interject that it was the complete opposite Wendy saved the day, "The day that Lucy takes too long to get somewhere will be when you don't eat spicy chicken wings." putting out my hand across Natsu to give Wendy a high five. "Wendy you are suppose to be on my side, you're my cousin!" his face is so cute when it has a little pout on it. "Oh don't take it to heart Natsu. Wendy is just doing what girlfriends do…" he turned towards me with confusion in his irises before i decided to enlighten him and tell him, "Girls no matter if they know each other's stories or not always stick up for one another, it's in our nature Natsu just like it's in most guy's nature to throw petty insults at each other," taking a small breath and closing my eyes before continuing on, "Like you and Gray." "Speak of Elsa and she shall appear." I turned around to find what Natsu said was true, Gray was walking towards us with his usually don't give a shit of anything look sliding into the seat next to Erza. "Yo, did you guys already placed your orders?" giving a glance at all of us before glancing at the menu even though he orders the same thing every time. "No Wendy convinced me not to order till you all got here but since my nose has been smelling strawberries for thirty minutes and you were the last one here you get to pay the meal." glaring at Gray and just daring him to say anything other than ok. Which thankfully for him and the police he does say ok. Natsu smirked at this while both Wendy and I gave a little giggle, let's just say that Gray won't have money for groceries this week. The happy atmosphere around us though was short lived once our waiter came by to take our orders. "Hello lovely Ladies and boys I'm Dan and I'll be your waiter this morning," the one thing i dreaded of course happens to me because he turned towards me flashing me his infamous grin that in my opinion was too perfect to be real before he continued on with a flirtatious tone," And for you I can be a lot more than just your waiter." winking while i glanced at Erza begging for help and as I have no such thing as luck she was talking to Wendy. I turn my gaze to Gray but he was still looking at the menu, _traitor_ leaving only one person left i turn my gaze to Natsu to see him clenching his fist. _A little weird but ok._ He finally acknowledges that I want his assistance to getting the creep off my trail and gives a devilish smirk _oh no what are you thinking Natsu?_ "Yes well Dan you see I would suggest you stick with being the waiter." Dan was looking at my chest throughout Natsu's little threat the whole time before Natsu finished and he turned his gaze to him. "And why is that?" Natsu raised a fist before mentioning low enough where only the three of us could hear. "Because she is my girlfriend and I don't mind beating someone up who thinks that a girl can only be used for sex appeal and to get laid." i slowly turned towards Natsu in shock before glancing back over at Dan who looked like he saw his dead mother. "Right." he mumbles before turning to Gray to ask what he would like.

I waited until after Dan had already left to place the order before bumping Natsu with my elbow to get his attention. Once I knew I had it, still looking at Gray and Erza talking about some of the things we could do when we get at Epcot i mumbled a quick thank you to him. I could see out of the corner of my eyes a small grin before I could see him lean close to my ear and whisper so softly that I had a hard time hearing him, "Anything for you Luce." before he pulled away and mentioned some pitty comment to Gray while I sat there, probably squeezing the life out of Happy while red soaked my cheeks.

* * *

"What's going on between you and Lucy?" i lower my head to see Wendy holding Charla in her arms looking at me with a look. "I have no idea what you're talking about Wendy." turning my head to look anywhere but at Wendy and Luce. "You leaned into Lucy and said something at the cafe, what was it?" her eyebrow was starting to rise while she walked backwards knowing I would tell if she was about to hit something as we made our way to the Monorail. I put my hands behind my head before deciding to answer her, "Oh it was just a little not telling you." smirking down at Wendy as she gave me a disapproved look. "Come on Natsu you have to admit that Lucy is pretty..." I zoned out a little after that looking at the said pretty. But to me pretty wasn't the right word she more resembled a shooting star in my opinion. "Natsu are you listening?" I snap my gaze back at Wendy while she gave me a smirk knowing full well who I was looking at. "Going to be honest and say no. But enough about me," smirking at the idea that popped in my brain, "What about you?" at this Wendy went on defense stuttering a small what about me before I continued on, "Well from what I heard from your older brother Gajeel there is this kid that has been seeing you a lot lately what was his name, Ron, Ryan.." Wendy blurted in with her face becoming more pink by the second, "His name is Romeo and we are just good friends." _Right cause him pushing back your hair when it gets in your face and keeping his hand there for a few seconds longer than needed is definitely a sign that you are "good friends"._ "Wendy I may have been born at night but I wasn't born last night." Gray was a little ahead of us and decided to finally put his crappy input. "You sure about that Lava Spice cause I'm sure your IQ is lower than a two year old." looking over his shoulder giving a smirk before moving his head back forwards. I had a water bottle in my hand so I decided do what I should do with an empty bottle…. I threw it at his thick head. "Shut it Marshmallow! Besides what about you and Juvia?" i knew i got him when he turned back but before his gaze turned to a murderous gaze he blushed at the mention of the marine biologist that's down the hall from Gray's office. "And you say my IQ is smaller than a two year old." he scoffed at me before Erza finally cutted in with her threatening tone, "You two aren't fighting are you?" all of us stopping as Lucy quickly told the employer how many people were in the group before he let us through. Both Gray and I grabbed each other like we just saw Chuckie and in a high and quick pitch said no Erza. I walk towards Lucy while Gray had a conversation with Erza and Wendy, Lucy was shaking her head at Gray and me the whole time when we gave each other a glare before we dropped it and went to what we were doing. "How is it that Erza hasn't caught up with the fact that you two are always at each other's throats?" Gray finishing whatever conversation he had with Erza and Wendy and striding to the left side of Lucy before deciding to respond in a sniggering way, "Because we only show Erza what she wants to see." i jut in, "Besides Erza, Gray, and I have known each other since we were little so technically we have had a lot of practice to hide it from her." i could feel my stomach and breath falter though when we finally got in the monorail… _this is not going to be good._

"Leave it to you Ash Brains to puke as soon as we leave and almost run over an elder." he stood right behind me with his coyness while I was heaving what I had at the cafe. "Shut it Skinny Dipper." just at the same time Erza interjected in a harsh tone glaring the whole time at the now bare chest of Gray, "Gray your clothes." "How does this keep happening?" quickly pulling ontop his shirt while I finally lift my head to see Lucy placing her right hand over Wendy's eyes. _Thank god Lucy tries to save Wendy's innocence._ "Alright now that I have emptied my stomach let's get this Wine and Dine festival going, I'm starving." throwing my fist in the air before I led the way to the park entrance.

* * *

Can I just say that the place looks so different when it's this time of year. Compared to the usual busy time of what would normally be an average weekend day at a theme park this time there were a lot less families and a lot more drinkers. Erza grabbed a few maps going over to a little spot and each of us saying were we want to go. It turned out that Wendy, myself, and Natsu pretty much wanted on average the same things but Wendy mentioned something about how she last minute had changed her mind and decided to join Erza and Gray. All of us deciding we would meet in Japan when we were down Erza's group went left of the giant ball while Natsu, Happy, and I went to the right. Our first stop was Canada.

Seeing as it was time to eat in Natsu's eyes we went to the one dining place in Canada, Le Cellier which is usually a hard place to get a reservation but seeing as I have a friend who use to work there we kinda got squeezed in. As we sat down a waiter comes by to quickly place menus in our hands. "Hi my name is Liam and I will be your waiter today shall I start off with drinks." giving off his best interpretation of a Canadian accent. We both just had placed our drink and dinner order since both of us knew what we wanted. Natsu getting the poulet rouge while I stuck with Canadian Cheddar Cheese soup. We made light conversation were to bystanders it could look as if we were dating. _Seriously Luce why would you think that? I mean it is Natsu we are talking about._ "Hey Luce." I lifted my head up to see Natsu glaring at something behind me, I glanced over my shoulder to see a man looking at me with hunger in his eyes. I slowly turn back to Natsu and reached my hand out, grabbing his already formed fist tracing circles on his hand so he would calm down. But it didn't stop there a lady walked by and just as Natsu had started to untense his fist he clamped it back up like a clam. I quickly glance over my shoulder one more time to see the lady sit next to him and have a light convo but the man didn't bother paying attention he was too busy staring at me. "Luce say something." I whipped my head back to Natsu to see the happiness that is Natsu disappear to a look of dread. "What do you want me to say?" confusion being clear in my eyes as i tried to figure out what exactly Natsu wanted me to do. "Distract me so i don't go over there and punch the dude." he was still glaring at the guy and a lot of the people surrounding us were starting to take notice. _Think Lucy think…. Oh that could work._ "Natsu how badly do you need the distraction?" gritting his teeth he choked out "Anything just do it before I throw this glass." _Well Lucy he did say Anything._

* * *

Right as I said that I knew I should have said something else because next thing I know Lucy had moved her left hand that was tracing circles on my hand to my cheek before pulling my to her and kissing me. The kiss itself lasted probably at the most a minute in a half but _damn_ it felt like forever. Her lips fit perfectly on too mine and was so soft compared to my usual chapped, busted, lips. I heard tons of gasps but who cares Lucy just kissed me… MY LUCE that I have been trying since I first met her to ask her out but then things would either get in the way or I would chicken out. Once she finally pulled away we stared into each other's eyes for a few more moments before Lucy said so softly "You did say _anything and_ called me your _girlfriend_ earlier." I gave the grin that only Lucy can pull out of me, "So then does that mean that you are my girl?" fiddling with the straw in my drink before looking back up at her as she rolled her eyes before answering, "What do you think?"

* * *

 _ **OMG I am SO SORRY that this took a lot longer than expected but this in my eyes was one of the hardest things to do and I have never been to the Food and Wine festival at Epcot even though i have been at Epcot before so I had to like search up the restaurants and all that jazz. But here is the website that i used for the scene for Natsu and Lucy**_ _ **. #dining**_

 _ **Can i just say though I have never been to the restaurant in Le Cellier so I kind of had to assume it was all good. So onto the next day Matching this one will also be a more modern time but it might be like a high school one. I promise as soon as i finish the Nalu Fluff week I will update my other stories and continue on Role Reversal (to name a one.)**_

 _ **Bye my Lovelies..**_


	5. Chapter 5: Matching from Head to Toe

_**Hi Lovelies, I again apologize for that last one being so late and yeah it was kinda long but it wasn't really big on the festival so I apologize for that as well. Ok so today is Matching and I realize I have no idea what day seven is. Anyone know? If so review or PM me to let me know. So like i had said at the end of the last chapter this is going to be a high school modern day one. And here we go.**_

* * *

Lucy had always loved the idea of school, well pretty much anything to get her out of her house. Since she was under eighteen by law she couldn't live on her own without an adult she lived with the one man that saw her only as property to be sold for her company…. Her father. Lucy had to basically beg her father to let her go to a public school which had allowed and that's how Lucy found herself going to Fairy Tail High, the only school that her father agreed with since they had a uniform everyone had to wear. The only problem that Lucy now faced as she watched Virgo make her a quick sandwich was that she still was considered the new girl and that meant that she had only one friend which was Levy or Lev-chan as she liked to call her. Both of them connecting with their AP Language Art class and how much they both love books. The problem was that Fairy Tail High was also like any college and university were they had mixed classes throughout the week. So she only saw her friend twice a week for an hour in a half. Today she had science and math, her two hardest subjects unless you want to count PE on Wednesdays for two hours. Once Virgo had finally finished packing Lucy's lunch she looked blankly at Lucy and said in a monotone, "Is it time for punishment princess?" now Lucy wasn't a princess but she was pretty high up there due to her father's company but Lucy never liked telling people about that so with all her teachers she had asked if they could just call her by her first name in which they all agreed with. "No Virgo thank you. I'll just go and grab my things then go to Capricorn." Capricorn and Virgo happened to be some of her favorite friends or as her dad would tell her servants, Capricorn being her personal driver and Virgo being her personal maid but she never saw them as that. "Alright Princess oh your father will be gone for the next two weeks." Lucy giving a deep sigh, _what else is knew?_ Lucy gave a wave before heading out the door to find Capricorn.

* * *

"Capricorn can you stop here please?" I have been trying to keep the info about my dad in the dark. Not even Levy knows! Not that I don't trust her but she has a lot of other friends that I haven't seen yet so I would rather be safe than sorry. "Are you sure my lady?" Capricorn's voice showing little concern even though the school was another block away. "Yes I can walk from here thank you again Capricorn." I opened the door before Capricorn could say anything and close it heading off towards school.

I pull out my schedule glancing at it before I could even realize what happened a boy my age with pink hair had his hand on my back holding me up from falling. _Wait what just happened?_ "Sorry about that I was trying to hustle to class." his voice was soft while his onyx eyes showed apology deep in his' iris. "Um don't worry about it I wasn't looking where I was going." whispering it feeling heat rush into my cheeks. He bent down and grabbed a piece of paper that I see is my schedule, 'You have Ms. Aquarius too for oceanography?" he looked at me with a small smile before finally handing my piece of paper back to me. I hesitantly shaked my head at him knowing the red in my face was getting more well red. "Me too along with Frost Bite." _who is Frost Bite?_ A ringing noise started going off before the guy in front of me pulled out his Iphone from his pocket, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," he answered the text quickly before putting it away and held out his hand, "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I hesitantly put my hand in his shaking it lightly before responding, "Lucy." His eyebrow rose a little, "Just Lucy?" I blush a little at the cuteness of his brow rising before answering, "That's all there is." _**(I borrowed this from The Raven Boys just so everyone knows.)**_ "Ok well, _just_ Lucy looks like we both go to the same school and have science together so you mind me walking with you to class?" I only took a second this time before nodding giving a small smile of gratitude. _At least I'll know someone in my class_. The whole walk there Natsu asked me questions mainly the other classes I was in, I found out that we also had PE together with Mr Sagittarius so that means I will see him three days a week. When I asked him the classes he was in he counted on his fingers: English three, Oceanography, AP chem, PE, and algebra 2. "How are you in AP Chem?" my look aghast at the nightmare on how I would never survived in that class. "My dad was a Science Professor at the local college specifically anything fire related and chemistry." hisses glazing over as if in a distant memory. We had just reached the school when a loud voice rang out, "Haha Pinky I win!" Natsu face quickly changed from his carefree happy go lucky face to a look of catching you stealing. "Shut it Edo-Olaf!" said Edo-Olaf to me looked kinda of like the opposite of Natsu from his attire ,which somehow between walking to Natsu he lost his shirt, to his cold personality. "Yeah well a bets a bet you buy my lunch today." Natsu sneered towards I'm guessing Frost Bite before the guy finally realized I was here. "Oi Natsu who's this?" Even this guys glare sent a shiver down my spine before I felt a warmth coming from a muscled arm hanging over my left shoulder, "This is Luce. She has oceanography with us." I quietly tell the guy in front of me and remind Natsu, "It's actually Lucy and you are?" Natsu and Gray answer at the same time,

"Not important."

"Gray Fullbuster."

 _I can see these guys are going to be the death of me in oceanography._ I look at them as their heads banged against each other throwing nasty names at each other before I decided to interrupt this little fiasco, "um guys we have five minutes to get to class. And Gray you're clothes." At this they both broke out of their little stupor and both yelled crap before Gray grabbed his clothes while Natsu grabbed hold of my hand the three of us running towards building five.

Leave it to those two to get it where all three of us our serving detention during lunch. It all started it when we just barely made it to class. "Let me guess Lucy, Natsu, and Gray," our teacher who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but teaching us continued on not even giving us a chance to answer," Doesn't matter you three will be sitting next to Juvia. Juvia raise your hand." the said girl quickly raised her hand in which we walked over to her. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by those three these books on your desk are you life line to get an A in my class. All homework assignments and notes will be taken from the book. So in other words I expect you all to have this book with you every time you come to class. If you left it at home then don't bother coming to class because I will give you a detention for not being prepared. And if you have a problem with that than you can read the handbook that you received when you went to orientation." she continued on with class rules which wasn't going to be a problem if Natsu and Gray weren't sitting next to each other. Both Juvia and i sat on the ends while to my left Natsu sat and to Juvia's right Gray sat. The _whole_ time though Natsu and Gray were doing what I soon found out was a normal thing for them, to call each other names that soon leads to their heads banging together. No matter how hard though Juvia and I would tell them to keep their voices down eventually Ms. Aquarius turned to us with a wicked glare. "It seems that you four have better things to do," she gave a huge smirk at the four of us before continuing on, "So you four won't mind serving your lunch in my room for detention."

So now the four of us are here, Juvia and Gray cleaning the tables while Natsu and I are cleaning her humongous white board. "Come on Luce I said I was sorry." i knew that he was genuinely sorry but I still wanted to eat my lunch, granite it would have been alone in a bathroom stall most likely but still it's better than wolfing it down before my next class. Still giving Natsu the silent treatment I moved on to the next thing that she had listed for us on a piece of paper before she went with one of the history teacher, _Scorpio I think his name was?_ I look at the paper before it was snatched from my hand by none other than Natsu. "Natsu give me the paper please." there was no sincere please in my tone but Natsu is as stubborn as an ox i found out in the short time I've known him. "Luce come on talk to me!" the begging in his voice was almost dripping off his chin. "Natsu I am talking to you now hand the paper over the quicker we gets these done the quicker we can leave." pushing out my hand and giving him a glare to show that this conversation was over. "Well why do labor when we can skip this and go?" he was looking over the paper before I snatched it back from him. "Juvia thinks that would be unwise seeing as Ms. Aquarius looks like the type to hold a grudge." she came up to my right to look at something on the list over my shoulder while Gray hopped on the table to read upside down. "Juvia's right," i saw out of the corner of my eyes Juvia blushing at the comment, "Besides Flame Ass we only have two left anyway." the use of Gray''s tone or the fact that he call Natsu Flame Ass made Natsu reach over and swat him in the forehead. "Shut it Fro-Yo." Gray sent him the birdy before he said he would start putting the chairs up Juvia quickly after him saying she will help which left Natsu and I to grabbing the books for the next class and putting them on the table in front of the teacher's desk. I headed in the direction of the storage closest Natsu following shortly behind with heavy steps. Once we reached the closest i flick on the light before looking at Natsu, "Fro-Yo?" he looked at me blankly before realizing what i had said shrugging, "Gotta keep it fresh and new for that idiot. Can't use the same thing twice." i counter on him, "But isn't Fro-Yo good?" he shrugged again, "Don't know never had it." I try to reach for the box full of books before puffing out, "Me neither. Why haven't you had Fro-Yo yet?" i couldn't reach the box even with me standing on my tippy toes. Natsu chuckled before coming up behind me placing his left hand a little above my hip while his right hand outreached my own and grabbed the box. "Well I have a lot of responsibilities." I give a small chuckle, "What you?" rising my head to look up at him while he look down and gave a har har before continuing, "Despite what I show Luce I am responsible… i just don't show it a lot. But with my responsibilities it gives me little time to do things for myself." he finally was able to pull the box of books down without hurting me before we started leaving the small room. Once we placed it were we went I looked around to see Gray and Juvia had left. Natsu bent down and grabbed both of our bags handing mine to me before asking me a question, "So Luce how come you have never had Fro-Yo?" I pull at the straps on my bag before answering, "Um my father doesn't let me out much." "Why not?" "Trust issues." "With what other people?" I shake my head knowing that Natsu saw it, "No, I mean yes he doesn't really trust others but i'm to him an issue that needs to be taken care of with delicacy." His eyebrow went up a little and he cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?" I give a small sigh as i hear the bell ring for the end of lunch, "Maybe I'll tell you some day."

* * *

Luce is so weird. From the way she describes things with a literary point of view to how she always has fun teasing me. But for some reason every since I met her two weeks ago I can't get enough of her and today was no exception. It was a Saturday and we had agreed that we would go together and get fro-yo. Her meeting me at my house which I'm a little worried not for like the embarrassing stories that usually family members tell oh _God no,_ yeah no it's mainly how she will take in the fact of who my dad and siblings are. Not to mention the fact that both Sting and Rogue are staying here for a little bit. Looking at the time on my phone seeing it as 11:30 I guess now is a good a time as any to go get dress. Heading to my closest pulling things out before putting them back in I hadn't even taken notice that Wendy was trying to get my attention. "Natsu" her quiet voice doesn't pull my out of my trance but her hands waving in front of me does. I look down to see Wendy holding Charla her pearl cat that hates everyone else in the family but her and my cat Happy. "Natsu what are you doing?" her eyes big the mess that i made in my closet, "I'm going with Luce to get some Fro-Yo today remember me telling you and Gajeel." "Well yes I remember that but I don't remember you needing to throw your clothes all over your room." at this she gave me a small smile as if knowing why I'm having a problem picking a shirt. "Natsu how come you are taking forever to pick a shirt I thought you don't care what people think of you?" her smile growing a little by the hint she was shoving down my throat. "First of all I don't and secondly this isn't a date." finally settling on a white v-neck while grabbing black jeans. "When did I suggest this being a date Natsu?" her smile grew so big that it could blind anyone with the dazzle. But after a minute of thinking what she said my jaw dropped while she started laughing at me, "You did the whole date thing on your own." flicking my nose before walking towards the door except Gajeel was in the doorway. "Wait Flame Idiot has a date?" throwing the shoe that i had in my hand and Gajeel moving his head quickly to not get hit before giving me a glare. "It's not a date! She happens to be a good friend. And she's proper and nice while i'm.." Gajeel interjecting, "An ass that has a brain the size of a baby peanut with on top a ball of pink locks." "I was going to say not good enough to even be her friend Metallic Breath." I would have continued on but just then the bell rung to let all of us know that Lucy was here. "Gihi Wendy and I'll get the door unless you want to be like the stripper down the street." I look down to see that I was still in my pjs before i could feel the blush running up my neck and ran to the bathroom with Gajeel laughing while he and Wendy went downstairs to open the door. _Hopefully Lucy doesn't have a problem with either of them… cough cough Gajeel._

* * *

I decided on a white tank top that showed enough of my body to not make me look like a nun or like an underwear model with a black jean mini skirt and brown knee length boots. Of course I had to change as soon as I left my house seeing as some of the people that work at my home would have made sure i had looked "decent" before letting me out of the house. Once though I reached Natsu's place and placed my knock on the door I looked around the neighborhood and the house itself. From what I could see it was a two story, four windows at the front of the house although the two on the second floor had the blinds closed the ones on the first floor were open and to my left there was a lounge room while to my right a kitchen. The neighborhood itself seemed nice a lot of kids playing while their parents worked in the front yard. Before i could observe anything else the door wrenched open and I snap my head to see _well_ not Natsu in front of me. The first thing my eyes land on out of the two figures was a tall dude with a bunch of piercings as in just his face alone had enough piercings to count the fingers on my hands. His dark, long, lion mane hair was being held back by a bandana that looked familiar. His eyes showed no interest reminding me a little of Gray except I knew Gray actually cares deep down _well_ with this guy he showed little to no care at all. "You must be Lucy." I lower my head to see a young girl next to him with long blue hair and bright brown eyes holding a white cat in her arms. "Yeah that's me, I must though have the wrong house." pulling out the sheet of paper that Natsu had written his number and address on Wednesday after our PE class was done. "If you are looking for Lava Boy he's getting dress." _Lava Boy? Is he referring to Natsu?_ "You aren't at the wrong place. Gajeel means Natsu when he says that. I'm Wendy by the way." she takes one of hands out in which I shake giving a small smile. Before she invites me in. We are standing in a hall which had a lot of pictures. "So are you two Natsu's siblings?" the piercing guy, Gajeel was his name rolled his eyes before answering. "By law yes because all three of us are adopted." Wendy Interjected softly, "Even before we were adopted we still thought of us as family along with a few other people maybe you know some of them Cobra or Eric, Laxus ; he's the principal's grandson; , Sting, and Rogue." Her eyes went up to her forehead as she mentally counted to make sure she wasn't missing anyone. Thinking on the list of people I know of a Laxus in my math class but I'm not positive if he is the one they are referring too. "None really ring a bell I also am new this year." I say soft and short before Gajeel pipes in, "Yeah well Sting and Rogue don't go to Fairy Tail High anyway and Cobra was suspended for two weeks so if you have seen any of them it's probably Laxus."Stomping soon followed before I looked up to see Natsu coming quickly down the stairs. "Hey Luce!" he glances at me before making sure his scarf is on correctly before coming up beside me, "Ready to go?" i nod my head before mentioning my goodbyes to Wendy and Gajeel. Wendy smiles before mentioning, "Have fun on your date!" Gajeel laughing while he slams the door close while both Natsu and I were looking away from each other due to not wanting to show our red faces. Natsu coughs and in a low voice, "So you ready to try Fro-Yo for the first time?" i quickly nod my head. "Alright want to make it interesting Luce?" I smirk at the thought, "Interesting is my middle name Natsu. What do you have in mind?" Natsu's smirk turns into the dazzling smile that over two weeks I've grown to fall over before he decides to enlighten me, "Whoever gets there last has to pay for the Fro-Yo and call the winner king on queen the whole time they are there." I think about it for a second before pushing out my hand, "Deal."

* * *

"You cheated!" I smirk a little at Lucy's little pout, "How did I cheat Luce? I won fair and square." She huffed before continuing, "Fair and square my ass you had a head start." I shake my head in response to that cause of the simple fact that I don't remember _lies I do remember I just choose not to_ , "No one likes a sore loser Luce." crossing her arms under her chest looking away before quietly stating, "Says the guy that cheated." "Oi you know the deal you are suppose to call me king the whole time we are here." twirling my spoon that had dragon fruit frozen yogurt on it with cinnamon sprinkled on top. "Although thinking on it now I don't want to be called King." Lucy gave a small little smirk but her eyes said amusement before she asked, "Well what do you want to be called?" I smirk around the spoon in my mouth that showed off my fanged tooth, "A dragon. A fire dragon." Her laugh is so cute and contagious before she agrees. Someone though had to stop in front of us and mentioned how one of his guy friends was wondering if they could get Lucy's number. The guy in front of us was wearing a black suit with a yellow dress shirt underneath and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here dark skin matching with his equally dark hair. Lucy started to stutter before i grab her hand and look directly at the guy. "Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Lucy isn't for sale. So go to your friend and tell him if he has a problem with it then he can come directly to me." the guy looked down at me before looking at our joined hands and seeing that we had unintentionally matched he quickly apologized and went back to the two other guys at the back. After I knew they were out of earshot I let go of her hand, "Sorry just can't stand guys like that." "Are you kidding me that was amazing!" her smile lighting up her face, my face on the other hand looked like a grandma came and pinched just one cheek, "Huh?" "Natsu that guy has been trying to get me to give him my number for weeks." _Oh that guy is dead._ "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because it was just a pity question when he asked and he would asked at the randomous moments one time he left a note on my test when we were grading in class to go out with him." _Definitely a dead man._ "But you made him freeze and apologize for not only this time but all of his other attempts by making it sound like we are dating." after she finished her statement both of us realized what she just said and crimson started to bloom in our faces. After a few seconds we started laughing at just the whole idea.

Somehow that event of us looking like a "cute" couple was the start of something new for us. After another two weeks we decided to try going out on a date by going to the fall festival. How I was able to catch this girl all had to do with three things: running into her, our virginity to fro-yo, and matching outfits.

* * *

 _ **So that's the end of Matching (that took a lot more time and pages than I thought) and I'll start right away on pregnancy. So with Edo-Olaf I was trying to think of new names that they could use for each other than the typical ones used and I was originally going to put Elsa ❄️ but then I realize that if he wasn't Elsa than he would either be Kristoff or an opposite version of Olaf. ️ if you haven't already figured out I love Disney. And yes I did borrow something that Gansey says to Blue when they first meet in the Raven Boys, which you all should read that series it's three books and it's awesome. And the guy in the black suit with the yellow shirt is Ren, I couldn't remember if he wore yellow or not but I just thought what the hay?**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for what apparently happened to chapter 4 i honestly don't know what the heck happened cause I did the same thing I always do, but thank you to OneRoyalPiece and MarSofTheGalaxies for leaving a review about it, yeah again I apologize as my math teacher says "Technology is great when it works."**_

 _ **Kayla out**_


	6. Chapter 6: Both Both is good

_**Hi Lovelies, Kayla here. So thanks again to the two people that left a review on chapter 4 being corrupted I honestly didn't know that until I was uploading chapter 5. I still don't know what day seven is so if i don't get an answer then I'm just going to work on something else and most likely put this as complete until I get an answer or I find it. This is set back in there time and I'm going to involve the Edolis versions of them but it's going to be were Natsu and Lucy are asking and wondering what their versions would be doing during the pregnancy. (I don't remember who the author was but I did kinda get the idea from someone else but their version of having both Edolis and Earthland versions was Lucy asking Natsu who would be on top for a certain activity) yeah *cough cough moving on. Maybe I'll do a bonus of the Edolis version of pregnancy let me know. My weekly obsession is the Pentatonix's new christmas album ( cause u know as soon as Halloween ends we go onto christmas music) and Spring Awakening (I know complete opposites) and for fanfiction as of right now I'm reading (on chapter 3 but that's likely going to change)**_ _ **Crimson Embers by allylovesbluefood**_ … _**hehe it sounds like a girl version of Seaweed Brain. (Please tell me you all know what I just reference?) And I again apologize for all those that are waiting patiently for me to finish this and to go back to some of the other stories that I have started I promise I will return to them. Ok I'm going to start now.**_

* * *

"Natsu?" turning over onto my right side to see Lucy sitting at her desk with a quill that's tickling her lower left cheek while she has a thinking expression. "Yeah Luce" "What do you think the Edolis version of me act like if she was pregnant?" At this I rose myself up making Happy snarl at me from disturbing his slumber the whole time looking at Lucy. "Why do you want to know?" She finally had put the quill down and looked over at me. "Natsu do you remember how when we visited Edolis and how Bisca and Alzack were all lovey dovey and married…" I slowly nodded my head remembering how disturbing it was to watch them make out _all the time._ You think I would joke about this _but no_ every time I was within hearing range they would be making the lips grind each other. It got so bad at one point were I was worried that someone had cursed their lips together. "And you know that at the time it was pretty obvious that our Bisca and Alzack liked each other but weren't even dating." Again nodding my head so she could confuse me some more, "Well in the end our Alzack and Bisca got married and had a daughter while we were gone for seven years." "What's your point Luce?" She stands up before walking over towards me, "My point Natsu is that Charla told us that it was clear that Edolis version of you likes and cares deeply for the Edolis version of me. We've been dating now for a few years. So what if they are already married by now and trying to have kids?" Happy had woken up by this point and decided to put his two paws in, "That's assuming of course that they haven't already have a kid." both of our heads swirled to look at the exceed somehow having a fish in his hand, i try and not question it I really do. "How do you figure Happy?" _Dear God, she actually is considering this._ "Well you two just recently got engaged so if my fishcations are correct you two should be having a kid in a year or two." _Oh god Happy don't give her any ideas we still are trying to save money for our wedding._ I mean as much as I would love to go to the city hall I along with everyone else at Fairy Tail including my lovely, fierce, fiancé I know that Lucy only deserves the best. Which I wouldn't have had it any other way but having a big wedding requires a lot of money that we could hardly afford. So that's why recently we have all done a lot of missions, particularly myself seeing as in the past year I have become an s-class mage. Lucy in that same year finished her book and now is getting a publisher _whatever that is?_ She also had started on another book due to Asuka asking her to write a children's book. "Huh, you know Happy in a weird way your 'fishculations' make sense." Her pointing finger resting on her chin lost in her mere thoughts. "Lucy you can really agree with Happy on this I mean we don't know how long Bisca and Alzack had been married when We finally had returned also I doubt that Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley are the ones that have to worry about Lucy being pregnant." I felt both gazes look at me before I heard the question from my little buddy, "What do you mean Natsu?" "Well let's be honest that version of Lucy uses torture to show that she cares. Our Luce doesn't do that to show her love to us. There also their version of Natsu… Yeah he's a little timid but when it comes to Lucy he would do anything for her no matter if he was afraid or not," Happy interrupted with a little smirk, "Just like you would do for our Lucy." I nodded before continuing on, "But the difference is that I'm not timid and I speak my mind no matter what the situation. So if anything everyone else needs to worry about if we were expecting. Can you imagine how their child would probably be like them both?" "Well yeah that's usually what happens when you have a kid?" giving a small grin at Luce before something popped in my head, "Luce what if they weren't like the Edolis version of us but us? And if we have a kid than our kid is like the Edolis version of us?" Happy trolling, "I can see it now the oldest of your guy's kids with Draigon while the other kids have Ashley's." him laughing at just the thought of it while both Lucy and my face started turning more pale at the thought of dealing with the eldest whining about the younger one beating them up.

(Later on that night)

"Hey Natsu?" knowing that it's just Luce and I since Happy went to spend the night at Wendy's. "Yeah." "Do you think Happy is right?" "What do you mean Luce?" "About earlier with us having kids in a few years?" I turn to face her and see that she was staring at my back before I moved, "Lucy why are you still on that?" she shrugged in response, "I don't really know I just can't stop thinking about and it doesn't help that Mira has been mentioning lately about being excited to see little Nalu's running around the hall." _That She-Demon… I gotta talk to Laxus to try and get her to shut it._ "First of all Mira has been wanting us to have little Nalu's running around before we were dating so you can't really listen to her-" "It's not just her _now_ though!" I lifted her chin slightly up so I can see her face, "Lucy don't worry about what others think. We will have kids eventually I promise." I gave her my famous grin before I could see through my squinted eyes of her smiling back before I lean in to give her a kiss. "Beside even if we don't have any kids of our own we could always adopt." "Or wait till Happy and Charla have their own and take them." I couldn't hold in my laugh at that. Charla had just recently aloud Happy and her to start dating when Happy almost lost his life on a mission with Wendy and Charla. After that Charla and him have been hardly inseparable. "Well either that or we just become the coolest aunt and uncle for the rest of the next generation of Fairy Tail." "Or both." we both smiled at that thought, "Both… both is good."

* * *

 _ **I know this was really short but let me know if you want an Edolis version of this story and I will put this as a bonus chapter. I also wanted to get back to Role Reversal that way the next chapter can get posted soon. And does anyone know what day seven like all the Nalu Fluff weeks I have looked at for this year they didn't really go by day and they had a lot of i guess bonus topics so I never knew what was really day seven from their chapters. Also for that last sentence i was referencing to Disney's Hercules w/ Hades henchmen (is that what they are since they aren't men?) cause they always are like Hades is going to be so this when this happens and the other one would be like you mean IF he (insert whatever here), like one time it was "You mean IF he get's out." "If…. If is good."**_

 _ **I thought of having it were we combined Happy's fish addiction to vocabulary so when I was saying fishcation it was referencing calculations.**_


End file.
